


It’s three in the morning

by mySolarSystem



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mySolarSystem/pseuds/mySolarSystem
Summary: Sirius’ mind won’t let him sleep, but Remus is there to help him - always, even at 3amFrom this tumblr prompt list: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-promptsNumber 3





	It’s three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope y’all will enjoy this. I decided to write something for every single one of the 50 prompts (I finished outlining the plots for all of them) but I don’t wanna write for only like three ships, so if you have any HP ships you love that you wanna see more of tell me in the comments!

It was a pretty regular, warm summer night, but something was different; tomorrow, on July 1st, they were going to board the Hogwarts Express and go back home for their two months long summer holidays.

Sirius has been in a bad mood because of this for quite some time now, and so he was still up now, at nearly 3am, sitting on the windowsill with the window halfway open, smoking a cigarette. It’s not that he wasn’t excited to get a break from school, especially because this year had been extra stressful due to their OWL’s, he just really, really didn’t want to see his family. Their relationship had never been particularly good; his mother was cold and distant, and he probably saw the house elves more often in a day than he’d see his father in a week, but it had only gotten worse when he was sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with Halfbloods and Muggleborns. He refused to share his family’s views, refused to act like he was superior purely because his family was pureblood, looking down on Halfbloods and especially Muggleborns, calling them Mudbloods and excluding them whenever possible; this had, of course, only led to more fights and more tension, and more than one bruise caused by his parents. This was something he had been living with for the past 5 years, so it wasn’t usually something he liked to spend his time thinking about, not even on the last day of school, but things were different this year.

He now had another thing to worry about, for the first time genuinely scared that his parents might find out; he’d loved when his parents had found out that he was smoking muggle cigarettes, and he had kept on ashing them off in the flower pots and burning little round holes in the carpets, and oh, the face his mother had made when, upon being asked what he thought he was doing, he just held one out for her asking if she “wanted in on the fun” - he’d pay good money to get a painting of that face. No, he normally wasn’t too concerned with his parents anger, even if the house elves had to charm away some cuts and bruises sometimes, but this was a whole other thing - if his parents found out about this not only he, but also his wonderful, sweet, amazing boyfriend, Remus Lupin, would suffer.

He sighed and ran his free hand through his long, black hair, looking at his sleeping boyfriend, laying alone in Sirius’ bed. God, how much he loved this boy was still unbelievable to him, and even more unbelievable was the fact that Remus actually loved him back. They’d gotten together at the beginning of this year, and Sirius had never been happier. The thought of something happening to Remus because Sirius’ family was angry with him for being gay and in a relationship with a Halfblooded Werewolf - Sirius didn’t want to imagine it for a single second.

He turned back to the window, looking out at the school grounds, thinking about what he would have to expect back at home, when he was suddenly interrupted by Remus’ soft, sleepy voice. “What are you doing over there? Come back to bed. It’s three in the morning.” Sirius sighed again and put out his cigarette, getting up and slipping back in bed with Remus, who immediately wrapped his long limbs around Sirius and pulled him close to his chest. Sirius heart pounded fast - he might be used to this by now, but that didn’t mean that he loved the feeling of security and warmth it gave him any less.

Remus kissed his forehead softly and then looked him in the eyes. “What’s bothering you?” he asked, now slightly more awake than before, eyes filled with worry. Sirius shrugged. “It’s just, you know, the last day of school, so I’ll be back at home with my family tomorrow...” Remus, of course, understood exactly what Sirius was worried about. It’s a topic they had many long conversations, discussions and fights about; Sirius was worried that his relationship with Remus might put the latter in danger, Remus didn’t let Sirius break up with him for such a petty reason, would stay with him through absolutely anything.

“Love, don’t worry about it. I’m not going to tell you that it’s going to be fine, because I know that it probably won’t be, but if anything happens, if they get violent towards you again in any way, and I mean it Sirius, ANY way, you’ll leave them and come live with mine or James’ family. You know how much his parents love you, and so do mine. You’ll always be welcome. Please, don’t think that you have to go through this alone.” Sirius gave him a little smile. “God, Remus, you know how much I’d love to do that, but I can’t, I can’t just leave Regulus alone with them, I won’t do that to him. I love you so much, and I promise I’ll come to you for a couple of days if it all gets too much, but I won’t abandon Regulus.” Remus gave him a lopsided smile at that, worry still obvious in his eyes. “I won’t be able to change your mind either way, so I’ll just have to accept this. I love you, Sirius. Let’s just go to sleep now, there’s really not much sense to staying awake all night.”

Sirius only nodded and nestled closer to Remus’ chest, kissing him one last time. Remus smiled down at his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep almost immediately, obviously exhausted from worrying all night long. Their relationship wasn’t always easy, but goddamnit, it was worth it; Remus genuinely thought that he and Sirius were made for each other, and he’d do anything for him. He stroked his fingers through Sirius’ soft hair one last time, pressing another kiss to his forehead, before he, too, fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write and upload another one! This was kinda angsty, so I’ll probably write one of the lighter plots next. Would you prefer Linny or a Marauders friendship fic (with some Wolfstar and Jily)?


End file.
